makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Submission Impossible
is the tenth episode in Season 2 of Make It Pop. Plot Jodi gets stuck in an elevator with Darmala, the drummer for Linc's band. Elsewhere, Sun Hi, Corki and Heather race against time to finish a Band Blast submission for XO-IQ. Full Summary Jodi, Sun Hi and Corki wake up the next morning saying that they have had the same dream where their Band Blast submission got messed up, but their nightmare was actually a reality. The girls start screaming again. It was the end of Family Week and we see Sun Mi playing the piano out in the lobby and Sun Hi sees her and compliments her. Sun Mi apologizes for causing so much trouble for the past week. However, Sun Hi didn't feel like it was trouble, but that it was fun having her around. The truth was that Sun Mi always wanted to like Sun Hi and now that she was able to attend at Mackendrick in Sun Hi's stead, she was. Sun Hi was surprised because she wanted to be like Sun Mi. They both have a sisterly moment and Cyril and Linc arrive. Cyril was about to leave too and asked Sun Mi if she needs a ride to the bus station. Sun Mi agrees and thanked Cyril. Cyril also thanked Sun Hi for bringing him to Mackendrick to see Linc. Sun Hi was flattered and gave Cyril a present. It was a folded napkin that she learned from Linc. It was time for Sun Mi and Cyril to leave. Sun Mi and Sun Hi hugged and told each other that they love each other. Linc says his farewell to Cyril and to tell his parents that he loves them. Before departing, Cyril gave Linc a present from his mother (a 12 pack of underwear). They both hugged and Cyril departs, leaving Linc in tears. Sun Hi catches Linc wiping a tear, but Linc told Sun Hi that she saw nothing. A clever comeback by Sun Hi saying that she didn't see Linc's pack of underwear either. The crew talked about how they are gonna submit to Band Blast if they don't have a video. If they don't submit their admission by 5 pm, they will be ineligible to participate. Sun Hi mentions to Caleb that he and DJ Maxwell are "bros". Caleb claims that they are bros because he didn't call security on him so "yes". Sun Hi orders Caleb and Jodi to deliver their submission package to Band Blast, but they asked about the video. However, Corki said to them to stall and bro-out with DJ Maxwell while she and Sun Hi figure something out. Caleb and Jodi leaves and Heather approaches Corki and Sun Hi apologizing for messing up their Band Blast submission. When Heather apologises, the way she said her words gave Corki an idea. She said 'We just need to find someone that might have recorded the XO-IQ performance at RyRi'. Jodi and Caleb arrive at Zpod Studios and they have to go through registrations. Caleb tells Jodi to go ahead and he'll meet up with her. Jodi reaches the elevator but Caleb doesn't make it on time. Jodi meets Darmala in the elevator and he too is submitting L3's submission form. The elevator stops working and Jodi starts freaking out because she can’t take tight spaces. Caleb tries to call Jodi but it doesn't work. He gets word that the elevator is stuck and it might take an hour or a day to fix it. Caleb freaks out and uses the stairs to talk to Maxwell. Sun Hi, Corki and Heather receive all the clips and videos of their performance, but none of them was a full recording of their performance. Caleb gets near Maxwell’s office but is caught and was asked to leave. Jodi starts freaking out and pleads for help. Darmala calms her down by teaching her to do yoga. Caleb finds Jodi in the elevator and overheard them. He asked if they are ok in there “together” (inferring his jealously). Sun Hi texts Caleb “where are they?” Caleb texted back saying that Jodi is stuck in the elevator with Darmala. Sun Hi claims they are running out of time. Heather is still looking through the videos and pictures to see if they have a full recording but got nothing. Corki falls short as well not being able to find an extension clause in the Band Blast rule book. Someone knocks on the door and it was Linc. Linc heard that XO-IQ doesn’t have a submission tape, but Sun Hi backlashes on him saying that Darmala is stuck on the elevator with their submission. Linc is shocked because Alex was supposed to have delivered that days ago (Linc..he was probably vibing). After doing yoga, Jodi calms down but gets nervous again and Darmala had something to say. He says that it was fun being stuck in the elevator with her and starts flirting with her. Jodi tells him that she has Caleb. Darmala knew that, but he wanted to distract Jodi from remembering that they are stuck in an elevator. He says it was against the code to go after someone taken (but we all know he is lying and he is going to break this “code”). Caleb asks if she is ok and is going to find a way to save her. DJ Maxwell is live broadcasting at the moment and Caleb appears outside his window. He convince Maxwell to extend the deadline in the name of love because he cares for Jodi. Sun Hi gets a call from Caleb telling her that they got an extension. Now, Sun Hi, Corki and Heather still don’t know what to do. Heather indirectly gives them the idea to combine all the pictures and videos to make one big video. The idea was perfect and they get to work. Caleb gets someone to open the elevator, cut a square out of the top and sees Jodi. He tells her that he is going to save her. Jodi said to worry about her later and save the package. Sun Hi and Corki arrive with the video and Caleb reaches out to the package, but can’t reach it. Darmala gives Jodi a boost and they both said nothing happened in the elevator. This made Caleb uncomfortable and jealous. Caleb obtained the package and Darmala tells Caleb to take his. Caleb was unsure, but Sun Hi told him no. Jodi asked why and Sun Hi replies back that Linc wouldn’t do the same for them. She and Corki leave, leaving Caleb with Jodi and Darmala, and also leaving Caleb to make a tough decision. Sun Hi gives Maxwell their submission, feeling confident that they will win Band Blast. The elevator gets fixed and Linc and Darmala reunites. Linc asked where is their submission and he tells him that he gave it to Jodi, who he boosted through the top. Linc argues with Darmala saying that he gave away their submission to the competition. Darmala believes that Jodi is a good person and that he trusts her. They both head to Maxwell’s office. Jodi arrives and gives Maxwell L3’s submission, but he doesn’t want to take it. Linc and Darmala arrives saying it was unfair and that Darmala was in the elevator with Jodi as well. Maxwell gets up and walks to Caleb saying this is Caleb’s choice whether or not L3 participates. Maxwell explains that he gave Caleb his big break and should he give L3 a break too. Caleb agrees and allows L3 to perform at Band Blast because he wants to see how well the competition is (inferring the competition between him and Darmala for Jodi's heart). Cast Main Cast *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song/Sun Mi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang *Dale Whibley as Caleb Davis *Vinson Tran as Linc Harrison *Mickeey Nguyen as Alex Phan Recurring Cast * Natalie Ganzhorn as Heather Duncan * Alex Eling as Darmala Guest Appearances * DJ Maxwell as himself Gallery Trivia * Jodi is claustrophobic (scared of tight spaces). She found out she was claustrophobic in the episode Rumors & Roommates, where she got stuck in a locker with Sun Hi, who was also found to be claustrophobic. Songs Featured * Video Stars (reprise) * Put It All Together (premiere) Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2016 Category:2016 airing Category:Over 1 million viewers Category:Nickelodeon broadcasts Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Over 2 million viewers